Some aerial vehicles are equipped with power-generating equipment, such as solar panels, to provide power to other aerial vehicle equipment, which may be included within or otherwise coupled to the aerial vehicles. Excess power may be stored in a power storage module, such as a battery, to provide power to the aerial vehicle equipment during times when the solar panels are not generating power. However, the power storage module may not be able to store enough power to maintain full functioning of all the aerial vehicle equipment during times when the solar panels are not generating power. As such, advancements in aerial vehicle power management could be beneficial in improving power efficiency and ensuring continuity of operations.